Tomb Raider: Untitled
by gamings-reminiscence
Summary: A new chapter in Lara Croft's life has just begun and with a little help from old friends, she may just be on the way to becoming a legend. *Beta requested*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey whoa a new story?! Shouldn't I be working on Clintasha week?! Well I just beat Tomb Raider (96%!) and I had a sudden surge of inspiration! So you're getting this. BUT, as a side note, I really do need a beta for the rest of the prompts; I apparently suck at self editing. If anyone betas or knows a good beta, message me and I'll get the rest of the prompts out in no time! Thanks, no on to the story!**

* * *

"How are you feeling today Lara?" It was the same question Dr. Nakamura had been asking ever since she had been assigned to be her therapist.

3 months ago, she would not have said a word.

2 months ago she would have said "Considering I haven't smashed your face in and ran out that door?."

1 month ago, she would have forced a grin and tried not to break down.

But today, she gave a tired shrug, "Still can't get through a full night of sleep."

Her therapist looked her in the eye, "There is medication to help you sleep, you know." Like a script, she already knew what her patient would say.

"Doctor," Lara sighed, attempting to rub the fatigue out of her eyes, "I WILL NOT rely on drugs. If I needed them, you would have prescribed them to me already."

"Right." She conceded easily, "It was the nightmares again, correct?" She flipped open her legal pad to a free page,

"If you already know why do you bother asking?" Lara ground out, before Nakamura sent her a piercing stare,

"I am asking because you need to talk about what you witnessed on that island, crazy or not."

Lara breathed in before slowly exhaling through her nose, "Right." She murmured before tilting her head to rest on the back of the couch she was sitting in,

"It was about Grim this time," She closed her eyes, torn between wanting to push the memory away and reliving it so to not forget what he sacrificed,

"It wasn't a nightmare so much as a memory," She chuckled darkly, "but these days it's getting harder to distinguish nightmare from reality."

"The dream Lara," Nakamura pressed, "was it any different from what had actually happened?"

"No, it was exactly the same," Lara stressed, "I was on another platform. Some bastard had Grim by sword point. A machete I think. Told me to drop my weapons or they would kill him. Then-" Her voice hitched. Nakamura patiently waited until the young woman collected herself. In all her years she had never met a person who was so obviously past their breaking point but held onto their sanity with an iron grip. Pity and respect surged through her, but she let none of it appear on her face, choosing to look as impassive as possible.

"Then." Lara sighed, "That old piece of work. He headbutts the man and grabs the machete. Slams it into another mans head and tackles the last man into a wall." She laughs as she throws an arm over her eyes. This action surprised the other woman; in the past three months, Lara had only ever been a mask of indifference, anger, and fear. Not once did she laugh. The laugh soon became a choked sob,

"Fuck..." She rested her elbows on her knees and buried her head into her hands, "Fucking old man... Why did he fight back..." Her body shook. Her therapist noted with interest her reactions. She had spoken about Angus Grimaldi before. In fact, after much persuasion, Nakamura knew about all three of Lara's dead crew mates From what she gathered from the notes on the other surviving crew members, Nakamura always assumed that reliving what had happened to Conrad Roth would be the trigger for her breakdown, not the helmsman.

"From what you have told me," Nakamura began softly, "Those men on the island had lost their minds long ago. They would not have let Mr. Grimaldi go if you had dropped your weapons. You know that. Mr. Grimaldi knew that. He did what anyone would have done when faced with their own mortality." Lara did not make a sound, but her body had yet to stop it's shaking,

"I should've killed them." She said with disturbing clarity, "They were in my sights. All three of them. If I had killed just one of them, they would have focused on me-"

"You are not the terrifying killer you make yourself out to be." Nakamura interrupted, "You are human. And a good one at that." She ignored Lara's snort at that comment, her eyes still hidden beneath her palms,

"I believe that deep down you wanted to believe that they would let go of him. You wanted to see the good in those men because you did not want kill them."

"It was not a matter of wanting to kill them." Lara growled, "I HAD to kill them."

"Exactly." Nakamura interjected again, "You HAD to kill them. It was a matter of survival and in the period of time that you were trapped there, you had to survive." She leaned forward, "But in that moment, you wanted to do more than survive. You wanted to save them. Save Mr. Grimaldi, save those men-"

"From myself!" Lara argued.

"What kind of person would save the people who terrorized them, brutalized them, took an almost sadistic pleasure in trying to kill them?" Nakamura pushed forward,

"A good person. That's who." Lara growled,

"Decent people do not do what I did, let alone anyone good."

_'Finally, something I can work off of.'_

"Do you know why I decided to take you on as my patient?" Nakamura asked.

"Because Sam's parents have you on their payroll?" Lara snorted, finally deciding to lift her head and look the woman in the eye.

"No. As the head of the psychiatric department here, I'm too valuable to fire just because I rejected one person." The older woman shrugged easily, "I took you on because in that one hour where you did nothing but stare at me as I asked you why you thought you were here, you looked haunted." This time Nakamura rested her elbows on her knees, legal pad temporarily forgotten. She rested her chin atop her interlaced fingers,

"There was so much regret and pain in those eyes. Even now, if you look long enough the hurt is still very much there." She leveled her gaze at her, "Sociopaths and mentally unstable people would not regret doing what they had done. Bad people would have shot those men at the cost of potentially losing Mr. Grimaldi's life. Bad people would not have cared if Mr. Grimaldi had survived, they would not have felt grief at losing Mr. Roth or Mr. Weiss. A bad person would not have tried nearly as hard to get the people they felt responsible for, home. You, Lara Croft, are suffering from the weight of what you had to do to survive. You are good."

Dr. Nakamura adjusted her glasses and watched Lara absorbed what she had said, "And I so desperately want you to believe that and move on from this crisis Lara. Now," She picked up her abandoned legal pad, "I apologize but it seems that we've gone off topic. Explain the dream again so that we can take that apart."

* * *

Sam was just getting out of the shower when Lara entered the building. Sam's family in Tokyo offered the survivors their nephew's old flat as a temporary living space while they were all checked out and evaluated. Sam's father insisted that they stay to recover from their wounds, a request that Lara very reluctantly agreed to after receiving over a dozen different shots and immunizations. The flat was rather spacious; not surprising since Sam's family had been living off of old money for as long as the documentarian could remember.

"Little bird!" Jonah boomed from the small corner in the kitchen. Or, perhaps it just LOOKED small next to the hulking Samoan. "Sit down, I was just about to finish up lunch!"

Lara took a seat on the bar and heard the light footsteps of her best friend. Small arms appeared from behind her and settled comfortably around her waist,

"So how did it go?" Sam asked as she went on her tiptoes to rest her chin in the crook of the other woman's neck.

"Mmm." Lara shrugged noncommittally, "Getting better." Sam squeezed in encouragement before hopping away.

Lara saw Jonah blush as soon as she heard the tell tale swish of Sam's towel dropping to the floor, "God, Sam! I thought we agreed on using the bedrooms as changing rooms!"

There were two bedrooms, but the survivors of the S.S. Endurance chose to sleep together in the large living room instead. No one ever slept more than a few hours at a time, but they learned after the first night that sleeping together was the only way any of them could be comfortable enough to even attempt sleep.

"Just don't look!" Sam sang as she sifted through the bags in the back corner. Everyone had their own ways of coping. For Jonah, it was cooking every recipe his Mama had ever made for him. Reyes made a habit of visiting the shooting range as often as possible; an activity that scared Lara for awhile. For Sam, it was maxing out every credit card she owned, then activating new ones.

The woman in question was busy sifting through a lingerie bag in search of some underwear, "I know I bought this really cute lacy tho-"

"Sam!" Jonah begged, blush visible even on his deeply tanned skin, "Stop giving me mental images girl." Sam only giggled as Lara reached over the bar to pat the man's mohawk in amusement.

Eventually Sam appeared by Lara's side in an expensive looking button up tank top and high waisted pinstriped shorts; a stark contrast to Lara's conservative tank top and skinny jeans. She hopped up onto the stool just as Jonah gave each of them bowls of what looked like a creamy salad with raw pieces of fish.

"Oka! Just how my Tina used to make it!" He beamed as he shoveled a large spoonful into his mouth.

Sam and Lara shared a glance before Lara shrugged and took a tentative bite.

"Good." Lara offered a small smile to the cook before taking a more confident bite.

Sam and Jonah then went into an animated debate about Sam's changing habits, with Sam accusing Jonah of being a prude while Jonah argued that he couldn't so much as walk around shirtless without being teased. Which then evolved into a lengthy conversation about tattoos and appropriate places to have them.

Lara for her part quietly ate her lunch while basking in the atmosphere. Out of the four of them, Sam and Jonah made the biggest effort to instill a sense of normalcy back into their lives and Lara at least appreciated the outside noise. The young Brit quickly finished her meal and walked over to the sink,

"I was thinking about going over to the library, maybe read up on some Japanese mythology." That was how Lara coped. When she was not working her body to the bone in the gym a few blocks down the street, attempting to feel normal with her friends, or talking to Nakamura, she was neck deep in texts from the library at Tokyo University. She needed to be busy and there was something cathartic about reading up new mysteries and imagining the ancient knowledge housed there.

"Just remember you have to get back before we take Reyes to the airport." Jonah shrugged as he grabbed some more food from the pot.

"Then I'll be back soon." Lara waved as she slipped on the tennis shoes Sam bought for her, still missing the security of her old hiking boots.

The second the archaeologist left the building, her phone vibrated. Sam's face pressed up against the screen appeared.

**Hey when you get back can we talk? Youve been getting distant again :( You know you can talk to me right?**

Lara frowned. She supposed she had been spending a lot of time in her own head lately. She typed up a quick response,

**Of course! Sorry, still learning to deal...We'll talk later k?****  
**

Sam's response came quickly,

**K :3 No running late just cuz you dont wanna talk to reyes before she leaves!**

Smirking, she pocketed the phone and walked onto the sidewalk. As she maneuvered down the busy streets of Tokyo, Lara tried her best to appear normal. On more than one occasion she would jump ever so slightly as a random stranger bumped into her, brushed her hand against where her holster would be whenever someone yelled, held back the urge to duck under cover whenever she felt like someone was staring at her.

_'I am safe. I am safe. I am safe.'_ Lara chanted to herself.

She still needed to figure out how to turn off Survivor Lara, and with each day she has made this walk, she feared that there might not be an 'Off Switch'.

She was brought out of her musing as she walked up the steps of the campus. Even in another country, the feeling of being on campus always brightened her day. The vast caches of knowledge stored on a good campus, the studious nature, it brought her back to an easier time in life. The students were on summer break so it was easy to casually navigate through the large pathways and take in the architecture. But of course, in a country that prided education, there were still a sizable amount of the student body milling about,

"Wow! A foreigner?"

"She's been around for awhile now. Maybe a transfer?"

"Who cares, she's hot!"

Lara's ears burned and she wished she did not tie her hair up in her regular ponytail. Being a polyglot had it's downsides. But really, she mused, being a European in an Asian country pretty much guaranteed sticking out like a sore thumb. Feeling self-conscious, along with the rising feeling of paranoia, Lara changed her course and made a beeline for the library.

Eventually the tall structure of the general library came into view and Lara sighed in relief. Walking into the air conditioned building, Lara took in the sloping archways, the marble columns, the intricate stonework and the indoor balconies. She did not need to be an architecture major to find beauty in the design.

Nodding at the man at the front kiosk, Kousuke if she remembered correctly, she made her way to the elevator at the end of the hall. When she reached her floor, the nagging feeling at the back of her head returned and she could not help but ease out of the elevator and run her eyes down either side of the corridor.

_'There's nothing here Lara.'_ she argued with herself and her mind had a point. The aisles were empty, with a lot of the students opting to study in the individual rooms that framed the floor.

_'This is ridiculous.'_ She rolled her eyes. She would not ruin her peace of mind just because some guys had been checking her out.

Shaking aside her growing apprehension, she strode over to the ancient mythology and easily picked up the book she had been finishing up the night before and grabbed three more from Peru, Greece, and Africa respectively. As she walked over to a table, she felt her body surge with adrenaline. Surprised by the sudden feeling, Lara unconsciously ducked down, easing the books down with her.

This was not like the other times.

This heightened sense, the familiar twitch of her trigger finger.

It was just like how it was back on Yamatai.

With an ease that should have disturbed her, Lara quickly moved to the information kiosk and circled around to another bookshelf. She glanced at a heavy metal book end on the shelf and grabbed it. Being careful not to make a sound, she listened.

There.

It was soft, but she definitely heard another breathe from the next shelf over. Her eyes narrowed into slits. Whoever the hell thought they could try and attack her had another thing coming to them.

She waited until the figure realized that she disappeared and hastily pressed themselves to the shelf Lara conveniently rested on.

_'Easy.'_

She quietly gripped the top shelf and shoved her foot through the books, the heel of her shoe colliding with something hard. She barely registered the person's grunt in surprise before she circled around the aisle and rugby tackled the figure to the ground. Pinning the body with her thighs, she reached out to grab her assailants throat with one hand and reared the hand with the book end back in preparation for a strike.

"Who the fuck do you think-" Her eyes widened as she got a good look at the man beneath her.

"Ummm, hey?"

* * *

**So, chapter done! Any thoughts? Opinions? Depending on the feedback this will either be a quick little three shot or a full blown story. This really was just a plot bunny that sprung up and I wanted it written down before I chickened out and kept it on my desktop. Reviews are welcome and I really would like to find a good beta! Maybe that'll help me stay on schedule...**

**~G-R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add a disclaimer in the last chapter: The crazy successful Tomb Raider and Uncharted Series do not belong to me. Only the story ideas are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Adrenaline surged through her body, thrumming with an almost pleasant sensation through her veins whispering, _'Choke him out, bash his face in.'_

_'Enemy.'_

_'Enemy.'_

_'You won't take me alive.'_

_'Shut up!'_ She shut out that part of her subconscious and willed her heartbeat to slow down. She did not notice the man below her notice the pause in her behavior, regardless of how brief.

"Uncle Vic?" Lara addressed the man below her a moment later.

"Goddamn, mini Croft! Looks like someone finally got some steel in them." The older man grinned up at her in spite of the dull throbbing in his gut.

"Jesus, Uncle." Lara sighed before easing off her old friend, "You know most normal people just walk up to people and say hi! Not stalk them through a college campus." She offered a hand to haul him up.

The middle aged man dusted himself off and shrugged at the comment, "Had to make sure."

"Of?"

"Well word on the street is that a certain crew made it back from an ancient kingdom." Victor "Sully" Sullivan shrugged as the two walked over to an available table,

"Heard most of the crew didn't make it." He watched as Lara flinched ever so slightly before picking up a book and flipping through the pages.

"Well the rumors are true." She managed a shrug, eyes never leaving the page, "The 'Lost Island of Yamatai'.Trust me when I say that it is NOTHING like what our texts depicted. Honestly Uncle, if you were still the treasure hunter I remember back in the day I think you'd have a-"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He interrupted.

"Wait, you're STILL treasure hunting." Lara commented with a slight tilt of the head.

"In a sense. Nothin' like what old Conrad got himself into, but you know." He shrugged easily, "Been mentoring somebody. Remember that boy I took in?"

Lara thought for a moment. Brief flashes of a dirty, proud young man being pushed through Croft manor by a younger Sully.

"He tried to steal my father's dagger!" Lara recalled with a smirk.

"Yeah, TRIED." Sully grimaced, remembering the mild beating the younger man went through at the hands of Lara's father.

"But yeah, what was his name again?" Lara mused aloud, "Some explorer I think, Cavendish? Cook?"

"Drake, Lara." Sully corrected, not at all surprised that she had forgotten about the little punk, "Nathan Drake."

"Oh yeah." She snapped her fingers, "Kept claiming he was the heir to Sir Francis Drake." She let out an inelegant snort, "What about him?"

"Well... see he's in trouble."

* * *

"The yakuza."

"Yep."

"And not just any gang in Japan, he had to pick a fight with the Yamaguchi-gumi."

"Could you be any louder, girl?" Sully grumbled as he was trying to cut up his steak. "But yeah. One of the most notorious." They were sitting in a restaurant a few blocks away from the library, just on the outskirts of the university. Lara glanced out the window, frowning at how late into the day it was getting. Sully dug into his steak while she casually stirred her Jasmine tea, idly watching how the tea bag dipped in and out of the hot water._ 'Not as good as an Earl Grey, but it'll have to do.' _She waited until he finished chewing before she asked,

"So what exactly did he steal from them?"

"Volume." He growled in between chews, "The... group has a huge number of followers. You never know who's listening." That comment sent Lara's sensing blaring, suddenly shifting her eyes to every patron in the admittedly small restaurant, scanning the walls for potential exits.

"Easy, easy." She gripped her spoon- with five different ways to use it already thought up- with more force than necessary when she felt his foot gently nudge hers, "That wasn't meant to scare you."

"I'm not scared." This time it was Lara's turn to growl, "I'm just...cautious. I shouldn't have let my guard down for so long." She said apologetically. Sully in response stared at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Damn..." He mumbled, and Lara suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Just," Lara sighed as she let her utensil clatter against the table, "What can I do for Nathan?"

"I'll contact you when I need you. I need to find out just where they're hiding him."

Lara nodded and sipped her tea, eyes still scanning their environment.

"And," Sully interrupted the silence, "I wanted to check on you." He gingerly placed his hand over hers,

"Conrad was like a brother to me, and by that logic you're as much my blood as he was." His eyes softened by a fraction. "You don't have to tell me what the hell happened on that island, but I'll listen to whatever you want to say."

Lara offered a forced smile, "Thanks Uncle." He grinned before he leaned back in his chair,

"Huh." The older man glanced at his watch, " Didn't you say you have to be somewhere?"

With wide eyes, she checked her phone. Just then her phone was lit up with a number of texts,

**Sweetie, are you on your way?**

**I know you like to keep your head in books, but you gotta start heading back to the flat gurl!**

**Lara? Laaarrrraaaa?**

**Damn are you not getting these? Text back hoe!**

**Seriously reyes is about to flip her shit, get over here soon!**

**Lara, I swear if you're the reason I won't be seeing Alisha on time, I WILL beat the hell out of you. You have five minutes**

That last one was from Reyes. Apparently received a five minutes ago.

"Shit." Lara cursed, "Sorry Uncle, I gotta go. This place must have bad reception or something. You got the bill?" She did not leave with much room to answer as she was already out the door.

He chuckled as she barreled out the door, "Later, mini Croft." As he stuffed the cell phone jammer back into his pocket and continued on with his meal.

* * *

Lara darted her head back and forth across the busy street. Not a single cab in sight.

"Dammit." She growled as she took off down the street in the direction of the shared flat. With a natural ease, Lara navigated through the masses of people; ducking, sidestepping, even jumping over obstacles as she kept up her brisk pace. Even as her phone rang, she managed to riffle her phone out of her pocket and press it to her shoulder blade all without breaking stride,

"On my way."

"Where have you been?!" She heard Sam complain on the other end, "You don't have to be the one to handle Reyes after she's all pumped from shooting the shit out of stuff." Lara heard a rustle of fabric and raised voices on the other end before,

"Lara." She rolled her eyes at the hard edge of the voice on the other end,

"Reyes." Lara mimicked as she gently pushed people aside, "Sorry I'm running late but I-"

"Are you safe?" Lara huffed in response,

"I'm fine Reyes, just lost track of time." She heard Reyes sigh on the other side and could practically see the older woman rubbing the bridge of her nose, counting down to ten like her therapist had told her to do,

"Did you run into anyone? You're normally not late."

"I ran into Uncle Vic." Lara responded as she crossed a street, managing to leap over the hood of a car just as the owner slammed their brakes upon seeing her.

"Uncle Vic?" Reyes drawled, " Uncle- Shit. It's goddamn Sully."

"Yeah?" Lara waved in apology as the driver honked in irritation. 'Almost there.'

"Listen, just. Get your ass over here! Jonah's changing the flight now; never understood the damn railways here so I'm not making the 6 o' clock flight. But you not being here is another minute we're not on the road!"

"Here." Lara called just as she hung up and entered the flat.

"And not a minute too soon." Jonah sighed in relief, "I just changed the flight, but we still have to move if we plan on making it to the Kensei-line on time." Jonah handed Lara a heavy briefcase and a duffel bag. Lara stumbled slightly not expecting the weight.

"Got some souvenirs for Alisha." Reyes smirked, "You're late, you carry the bags."

"Barmy old woman." Lara mumbled as she lugged the bags to the car waiting outside._ 'Even if I was on time we'd still be running late.'_

"What was that, sweetie?" Reyes called with a smug smile.

"Nothing." Lara smirked, "Mum."

"Shotgun!" Lara chimed, jumping into the passenger seat before a shocked Reyes could say a word.

* * *

"Why are you doing this, Mathias?!" Lara pleaded as the madman held Sam hostage, arrow at the ready.

"Do you think that you're the hero, Lara?" Mathias questioned instead, a mad glint in his eyes. He tightened his grip on the struggling woman, "Everything I've done I did to survive!" He spat.

Lara was only half paying attention,_ 'Shit, I can't get a clear shot with this wind.' _The last of her ammunition was wasted on the army of undead Samurai she had faced previously. Her jerry-rigged shotgun and rifle having finally fell apart to exploding arrows and razor sharp blades.

"How many lives have you taken to do the same?!" Suddenly, the ghostly figures of the men she had slain appeared behind the cultist. The three Russians, the nameless men who cried out for their brothers right before they fell,the scavengers on board the Endurance... Grimm...Alex _'Wait, what?' _Lara gasped. The former members of the S.S Endurance looked back at her with impassive expressions; Steph, Reyes, Jonah. _'Wait, that's not right.' _Lara dropped from her stance,_ 'Reyes and Jonah are alive. I heard them on the radio just a few minutes ago!'_

**NO ONE ESCAPES**

"There are no heroes here." A gentle hand was placed on her bow. Lara glanced back in horror, "Roth!"

But the specter paid her no heed, positioning her body back into position. Lara struggled, but the figure remained strong.

"There are no heroes here." Roth whispered into her ear. He took aim for Mathias.

"Roth, please!" Lara begged, unable to move her body.

Roth made her let loose the arrow, making a beeline straight towards a terrified Sam,

"Only survivors."

* * *

Lara jolted awake, a light sweat visible on her skin. She quickly took in her surroundings. She was in a cabin on the train._ 'It was just a dream.'_ Lara sighed, not realizing the white-knuckled grip she had on the arm rests,_ 'Just a dream.'_

"Lara?" The Brit's head snapped to the seat next to her. Sam was looking at her, earphones that were once in her ears hastily removed. She placed a tentative hand on her friend's shaking ones, slowly uncurling the digits so that blood could circulate back into them.

Sam did not say a word, merely massaging feeling back into her friend's hand while she waited for Lara to stop shaking.

"They haven't been that graphic in a while." Lara finally managed once she had calmed down, "And it wasn't a memory this time. It was twisted." She frowned, the dream already fading away into her subconscious, leaving only a feeling of fear and anxiety in it's wake.

"God, it felt so real." She glanced out the window. It was silent in the cabin for a while, with both girls trying to hide their distress from the other. Trying to keep the other from worrying.

"Let's get you out of this cabin, ok?" Sam finally offered once the train slowed, signaling an end to their ride.

After a moment, Lara agreed. The walk was undisturbed, a rarity in the normally hectic rail system. Quiet, too...

Sensing something was wrong, Sam and Lara shared a glance before moving quickly exiting the train. The station itself was a mess of people running back and forth, some crying, and even more angrily talking to someone over their phone. Forcing down the rising panic, Lara surged forward, now trying to find her two friends. With some heavy pushing, Lara and Sam managed to creep up the steps and make it to the surface.

Searching, Sam pointed out a familiar broad back from the top of the crowd.

"Jonah!" Lara breathed in relief, but that relief was short lived.

In the distance, where dozens of other terrified citizens were looking to, they saw a plane drop down from the sky in a heap of burning metal.

* * *

**So that just happened. Anyways, it seems like it's unanimous! *throws out ideas for the three-shot* Time to make this a full blown story! Alright, due to scheduling I think I should be able to update this story once a week! Here's hoping I keep up with it! *crosses fingers* I've got great ideas for this, so stay tuned!**

**~G-R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay! There'll be a brief message on my absence in the A/N down below!**

**To answer the guest reviews:**

**Josh Higgins and Nancy- Thanks for liking this! It warms my heart, that it does!**

**Josh- Thanks for the advice! That was actually one of my main reasons for writing this; the side characters seemed so interesting so it felt like a shame for them to have such minimal interaction or development with them T: No worries, I plan on evening out perspectives! And to whether it will be Lara/Sam or Lara/Nate... I'm not picking a side at the moment. With the way the game ended I don't see a lot of romance developing anytime soon, hence the lack of a romance category. If anything I'd rather it develop in the story at it's own pace. And besides...it could be Sam/Nate x3**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was odd.

Through the panic and the hysteria, Lara was still able to think clearly, _'Find Reyes, gather everyone, find Sully. Safety.'_

She reached up to grab at Jonah's ponytail and tugged Sam's hand from the crowd. "Call Reyes." Lara spoke over her shoulder, not really specifying anyone to the task. Eventually Jonah moved up to use his body to push aside the confused group of people. As Sam tried to reach the missing member of their group Lara scanned the chaos, not sure what to look for just knowing that she needed to be aware.

A man knelt in front of his confused son and reassured him that everything was alright.

A woman prayed to an unknown God for the safety of the lost souls.

A group of teens wept as they cried out for a friend who they just saw off, a 'Come Back Soon!' banner crumpled in their hands.

Lara could not see anyone who had really stuck out. No one who did not look like they were already mourning a catastrophe. But for some reason, she felt suffocated even in the open space. If her experience on Yamatai had taught her anything, it was to trust her instincts.

_'Just find Reyes. Just find Reyes. Just find-'_

"Reyes!" Jonah called out.

The group found the mechanic staring out into the distance just at the edge of the crowd. Sirens blared around them and if anyone from the group had paid attention, they would have noticed the various police cars and ambulance trucks whizzing by.

"Reyes." Lara called to the still woman.

"That was." Reyes mumbled, "That was the 6 o'clock flight."

Lara and Sam exchanged glances as Jonah tried to console her, "At least you weren't on it."

"But I could've been." Reyes growled, "And I never believed in coincidence." The mechanic whirled around to meet Lara's guilty eyes, "Just what did Sully tell you today?"

Cop cars had begun to form barriers around the perimeter of the airport blocks away and railway security had requested for people to stay at the station for questioning.

Lara looked around her group of friends, all with varying levels of concern and a bit of fear. It had only been 3 month since the events of Yamatai and no one looked ready to jump into the next conflict just yet.

_'But you do. Anything to stop the restlessness, your guilt, right?'_

"I'll tell you about it later." Lara sighed, "I believe we need to get checked out by the authorities before we can do anything on our own."

"But we couldn't have done anything." Sam frowned.

"It's not about who's coming in." Reyes responded, finally looking away from the squirming Brit, "It's about who's leaving. They'll probably be keeping us holed in here until the cops can interrogate us or look through the surveillance footage."

"They can't just hold a whole station full of people!" Sam huffed, " Isn't this unlawful detention?"'

"Not if it's to prevent public endangerment." Lara frowned, officers already appearing to corral potential witnesses. A few cops in particular had noticed the group and could be seen discreetly talking to each other.

"We did nothing wrong." Jonah, ever the optimist, pointed out, "Let's just talk to the authorities then figure out what is going on." Everyone turned to Reyes as she let out a snort,

"Not that easy." Reyes set her hands on her hips, "If I ever got a homicide case, you know who we end up looking for first?" She looked around.

"We look at the minorities, as much as I hate to admit. And after that shit storm of 9/11, we started looking at a hell of a lot of foreigners." She gestured to Jonah, Lara, and herself, "Might as well be painting a bulls eye on our heads."

"Excuse me." It was like clockwork.

Everyone turned to see an officer approach them. "Tokyo P.D." The man quickly flashed identification, "We need to ask a few questions if that is alright with you?" Lara did not need to look around to know that other officers in the area were looking at them from the corners of their eyes. Sam hastily stepped forward,

"Of course, sir!"

* * *

Click

"So what were your reasons for visiting Tokyo?"

Lara sighed, the urge to shove that damn pen through the guy's eye increasing with each click of the pen, "We had stopped off after an...excursion through the Dragon's Triangle." The interrogator snorted,

"I'm sorry, the Dragon's Triangle?"

* * *

"Yes. The Dragon's Triangle. I'm not calling it the boogeyman, it's an actual place."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Reyes, bit back another smart comeback,

"No sir, I was merely answering your question."

"I don't know how you American work in the states," The man ground out, "But we do not take well to lying during crimes of terror. That's-

"Considered a basis for extended detention and acts as reliable grounds for incarceration." Reyes droned, "If you bothered to get my file you would know that I know EXACTLY what I am doing. I have no reason to lie, so I'm not." The man looked at her skeptically but wrote down the information nonetheless.

"Why did you choose to stay after your 'trip'?"

* * *

"We had stayed at the behest of Toru Nishimura. My friend's father." Jonah casually name dropped, hoping that the added weight would help in the situation, "He would not let us leave until we were well."

"And are you considered well?" He was cut off by the dark look in the man's eyes. The once friendly and accommodating man warped into something...else. For a brief moment, the atmosphere of the room changed and the officer had to hold back a shiver from the intensity of his gaze.

"Brotha," Jonah quietly said, "We have heard the phrase 'Are you OK?' too many times to count and honestly? We're pretty sick of it. So I'm only saying this once. Do not go asking that to the other women, you here?"

As he said those words, the once chilly feeling subsided and Jonah continued like nothing had happened, "We were all roughed up pretty badly, so Mr. Nishimura...san? He made sure we had all the medical attention we needed." The officer should have kept the mammoth of a man in custody for the previous comment, but for some reason, the officer could not manage to spit out the words. Instead he moved on,

"And what were you doing at the airport?"

* * *

Sam rolled her eyes, "Dropping off my friend." The officer nodded politely,

"Yes, Reyes-san. Correct?" Sam nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to need a verbal confirmation, Nishimura-san."

"Yes." Sam groaned, "I was dropping off my friend, Ms. Joslin Reyes, to the airport at that time."

"And only Reyes-san, correct?" Sam raised an eyebrow,

"Yes, only her. Her therapist considered fit enough to leave the country so she wanted to get back home as soon as possible. Me and Lara were still figuring out what to do next -"

* * *

"And I do not have many people to return to." Jonah shrugged, "So yes, only Ms. Reyes uh-san."

"And who exactly was she returning home to?"

* * *

"My daughter." Reyes struggled to keep her face impassive, growing tired of this conversation, "I've told you this already, I needed to see my daughter again. It's been months since I've seen her."

"She must be worried for you." He offered lightly, face still as impassive as before.

"Yeah, well I would have told her I was fine if you hadn't confiscated my phone." Reyes pointed out despite already knowing that it was a common practice.

"We will arrange a phone call to your daughter as soon as you are done here." The officer jotted down more notes that were just out of the mechanic's vision. "One last inquiry."

* * *

_'Finally.'_ "Of course." Lara leaned forward in her chair.

"You met with a Victor Sullivan approximately 2 hours ago." The man showed her pictures of her walking outside Tokyo U with the aforementioned man. 'Shit. Uncle, what did you get yourself into?'

"He was an associate of my father's." Lara replied without missing a beat.

"You seem awfully close for someone who was just an associate." The man looked at her closely, gauging her reaction.

"Well I'm in a foreign country," Lara shrugged, "surrounded by thousands of strangers. I'm sorry if I looked comfortable with a familiar face." That had not been a lie. Lara did not know how badly she had needed someone outside of Yamatai until Sully had followed her.

"And your father is...?"

"Gone." Lara responded easily, "The same with my mother. Both have been for years now."

"I'm sorry for your loss." An automatic response.

"Don't be." Lara sighed, "I'm not quite sure they're even dead."

Not exactly sure what to say to that, the man jotted down some information before addressing her again, "Back to Sullivan. Did he say anything substantial to you?"

"I'm sorry," Lara held up a hand, "but why would a conversation with a man I haven't seen in over a decade have anything to do with a plane bombing?"

"Well we have reason to believe that he may have been involved." He noted the evident shock on her face, "Was there anything significant he had told you about? Anything at all?"

"No," Lara answered, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "He was checking up on me; heard that my ship had made it to port here and wanted to make sure I was OK."

He nodded, "And that was all he said."

_"The...group has a huge number of never know who's listening."_

"That was all." Lara answered. Something did not feel right with these officers, and she would be damned if she took the word of these strangers over the word of her 'family'.

"Alright." The man looked at the officer stationed at the door, "You're free to go. If Sullivan attempts to contact you again do not hesitate to call us."

"Right." Lara bowed low enough to hide the confliction on her face.

As Lara walked out the door, more questions than answers on her plate.

Walking over to the waiting room, she scanned over the unfamiliar faces; no one she could recognize. She retreated to the row of chairs in the back corner which upon first coming into the station she had realized that it gave her the best view of the room as well as exit points. Sitting down, she did not know what to do with herself, and the rising anxiety made her rather strung out,

_'Don't trust this place. Hell, don't trust these people.'_

And for once she agreed with what her subconscious was saying.

But she needed to wait for her friends, needed to make a game plan, and more importantly, she needed to think.

_'What would Roth say?'_ Lara thought as she massaged at her aching temples, the weight of the day catching up to her.

_'You got good instincts, girl. Follow them.'_ She snorted, she had known that bit of advice for a while now. But regardless, she considered her options.

_'Naturally, Vic wouldn't leave me a number to call.'_ He never left a number to her father. Sully had always opted for an "appointment by referral" relationship with most of his clients. He had this weird habit of just appearing when you needed him or vice versa.

_'I could leave right now, hunt him down. Leave a note for them._' But that thought was easily cut off. She would not leave her friends. At least not yet.

_'Ask around?'_ The paranoia that lay hidden in the back of her mind flared up and she quickly rejected that idea, 'I don't know just how far reaching the Yamaguchi-gumi's influence is.' Which opened up another can of worms. Was it the Yamaguchi-gumi? Was it because of Sully? Or was it for another reason entirely? Lara sighed as she felt her migraine pulse angrily against her temples.

_'Do what I'm good at.'_

_'So let's find you an ice axe and get to work!'_ Lara forced that thought away,

_'No.'_ Lara sighed,_ 'Research. Look up what I can about the Yamaguchi-gumi, what Nathan could have possibly stolen, and wait for Uncle.'_

Her inner survivor, she decided to name it as another entity, jumped with glee, _'Right! Another adventure!'_

_'It's not an adventure.'_ Lara grumbled to herself as she fiddled with the phone she had been given upon leaving the interrogation room. She could not look up anything on her phone, not here. In an attempt to relax, she idly flipped through the pages of her smartphone. With the exception of Zombieville and Angry Birds, it was filled with practical applications; money transfer rates, various weather apps, and of course links to many of her preferred research archives. But nothing she could do to really kill time.

Eventually, she opened up the photos icon upon remembering the pictures of Sam and her from their trip to Singapore.

The most recent image on her camera roll was one that she did not recognize. It had looked like a hand, too masculine to be her own, but too blurry to be sure.

_'Uncle?'_ Lara tried to hide her surprise. Just when had he found the time to grab her phone? Zooming into the center of the palm, she could just make out some writing in dark ink.

_'Ho..e.. Chi...z...so?_' Lara could not make out the writing on the hand, but she could not help the small grin that settled on her features.

She had a lead.

* * *

**Sorry if that seemed filler-ish. This is actually only half of the chapter I was working on but I figured it's been a couple of weeks late, you guys deserve something!**

**And on the topic of lateness, so sorry for the delay! Life happened so the past few weeks have been a tad hectic. I'm not changing the update schedule, there should still be an update this coming Thursday so look forward to that! Questions will be answered, I promise!**

**~G-R **

**P.S Probably not gonna make too many authors notes this long x.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... Hi. **

**Guest Reviews-**

**Guest 1&2: Thanks for finding my little story! Also, I'm updating right now!**

**Hello: D'aww I wouldn't call this "finely crafted" but thanks for the kind words!**

**laddie7: Yeah, I have this headcannon that Roth and Sully had this rivalry as treasure hunters that eventually simmered down to comraderie once they got older and made their fortunes :) In terms of the relationships, I'll direct you to the comments I made at the beginning of the last chapter. But yes, banter is fun and I'll try and fit all of that in! Not just yet though. For reasons. **

* * *

Chapter 4

"I don't like this." Reyes commented as she bit into her sandwich.

The group had eventually made it back to their flat after what had seemed like hours of sitting around the police station answering the same questions but to different officials, stating that they were merely "confirming facts". Lara did not need her Survivor to realize how much trash that comment had been.

"You sure you want to be talking about that right now, Reyes?" Jonah asked as he glanced at the man at the door.

Toru Nishimura was a man to behold. Decked out in a tailored white suit, slicked back hair, and aloof expression, Mr. Nishimura looked the part of power even without the aide of his bodybuilder physique. An up and coming media mogul, Jonah had every right to be wary of the man. The man in question crossed his arms across his broad chest,

"You should know by now, Maiava-kun, that my business thrives on information." His stoic face broke into an easy grin, "Any attempt to keep information from me will fail." His eyes twinkled merrily behind dark shades, "Continue on with your discussion, please."

The corner of Lara's mouth lifted ever so slightly and Sam stifled a giggle at Jonah's befuddled expression.

"As I was saying." Reyes continued without missing a beat, "There was definitely something wrong with those officers."

"They seemed fine to me." Sam quipped as she nursed a cold drink. The sun had set just minutes ago but Summers in Japan were humid and stifling at best.

"Maybe. But did they ask you about anyone in particular?" Reyes responded in kind.

"Well, yeah. A possible suspect. Shame too, he was cute." Sam sighed, oblivious to the irritated huff from her father. Lara's eyebrows shot up, slightly disturbed that her best friend would consider her much older Uncle "cute",

"Seriously Sam? Isn't he a little ripe for you?" Lara grimaced.

"Sam." Mr. Nishimura warned Sam, who in turn looked confused,

"He wasn't that old!" She defended herself, "Probably not much older than us. Who'd they ask YOU about Lara?"

"I got a picture of a young brotha." Jonah chimed in, "Pretty average lookin dude. Except for the eyes." He added as an afterthought.

"Got a thing for eyes now, Jonah?" Sam teased.

"Hey, not like that!" Jonah ran a hand over his mohawk in mock irritation, "Always puttin words into my mouth..."

"Is this going anywhere Jonah?" Lara questioned, irritated that she was cut off.

"Oh, yeah!" Jonah quickly composed himself, "His eyes looked normal and all. But there was somethin about them, you know? Like, familiar..."

"Probably because he looked like us." Reyes spoke up. At the blank expressions, she continued, "He looked a hell of a lot like how we looked the first day off Yamatai." Everyone except Nishimura flinched at the name but Reyes moved forward, "No doubt he's seen his share of hellholes."

"Was his name Drake?" Lara questioned dread forming at the pit of her stomach, "Nathan Drake?"

"Yeah!" Sam snapped her fingers in recognition.

"And no one thought that it was odd that they found a suspect so soon." Reyes questioned, getting to the heart of the matter,

"That station was packed, no matter the time of day it should have been difficult for security to find a clear shot of one person in the mass of thousands, let alone connect him to a bombing."

"Well you said so yourself, Reyes." Jonah argued, "Local authorities put up red flags on foreigners, and this dude didn't look Japanese."

"Oh, wait." Jonah murmured, "What's off was that-"

"They had his name." Sam realized, "He's probably not a native, which means they'd have to get records from foreign countries-"

"And if he's associated with Sully- don't give me that look Lara, I know Sully's involved." Reyes responded to Lara's look of surprise, "Then they should have nothing on him. No passport, no birth certificate, not even a damn bus pass."

"Wait...so how do the authorities know about him?" Sam mused out loud.

"I'd imagine someone gave the security his name before the incident." Nishimura's response visibly startled the group; they had forgotten that he was still there. "Or directly after the fact I suppose. That would explain both their response time as well as the accuracy of their information, correct?"

"My thoughts exactly." Reyes crumpled the sandwich wrapping in her hands, "So Nishimura," She addressed the older man,

"You just said your business thrives on information." The businessman beamed in response, "Who do you think would have access to this information?"

"Well," He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "it could very easily be an accomplice of his, someone who backed out at the last minute?"

"That sounds fair." Reyes nodded, "But before we jump to any conclusions-"

"The yakuza." Lara interrupted, finally voicing her fears out loud, "Sully mentioned something about Drake getting into trouble with the Yamaguchi-gumi. Could they have done something?"

"I believe this is considered jumping to conclusions but yes, I suppose they could." Nishimura responded after a moment, "I would not be surprised if they had connections within law enforcement."

"I'm sorry Lara, but what?" Sam recovered from shock, "The YAMAGUCHI-GUMI? They have influence sure, but the last known gang activity from any of the main branches was decades ago. They all do public works now."

"Well that's what they have on record anyways." Lara added, "But from what Uncle Vic's told me, they still have deep ties within the global black market."

"Sully's not expecting you to help this man, is he?" Reyes glared at the Brit.

"He's family." Lara defended, "He could be asking me to steal the bloody Mona Lisa and I'd say yes." At their apprehensive stares, Lara sighed,

"I know this is crazy, I do. But I won't just leave him to handle this on his own. Not after he's asked me to help him."

"Alright, I'm game." Sam responded immediately, "I can use Dad's contacts to help us out, maybe sort through all the intel you need."

"Wait," Lara started, panic rising in her chest, "Uncle Vic asked me to do this. None of you-"

"The hell we don't." Reyes snorted, "I was one plane ride away from never seeing my Alisha again. As much as I hate to admit it," Reyes looked sheepish as she looked away from Lara's bewildered stare, "you have some ridiculous luck when it comes to staying alive."

Lara was not sure if that was an apology for what she said on Yamatai or it was just her way of saying she would stick around, but the admission brought a small, grateful smile to her lips.

"You can't expect us not to help, Little Bird." Jonah smiled, "Now what can we do?"

"No." Mr. Nishimura demanded before Lara could say a word, "I allowed my daughter to participate on your last excursion because it was meant to be simple archeological dig and that was clearly not the case. And now you expect me to-"

"So, I'm assuming that this is a bad time then?"

The newest addition to the conversation was quickly introduced to the hardwood floor.

"Try not to stain it." Mr. Nishimura said off hand, his tirade temporarily halted due to the newest development.

"Sully." Reyes moved her knee from the man's lower back, but kept her hand pressed against his skull so that he was still pressed to the ground, "Under most situations, that Batman shit would be tolerable at best. But as you can see," Reyes heard the clatter of a knife in Jonah's general direction and noticed Lara standing in front of Sam protectively from the corner of her eye, "this ain't the best group of people to surprise right now."

"Hehe... so much for the -ah- dramatics." Sully grimaced underneath Reyes firm hand, "Now, could you get off me? Before I bust a spleen or whatever shit old people suffer from."

* * *

"It was supposed to be an easy job. Well, relatively easy."

Sully adjusted himself on the floor so that his back rested against the wall, directly under the windowsill facing the street. Lara and Reyes were laying on couches in front of the TV, with Lara seemingly on her phone while Reyes blindly flipped through random channels.

"What did you have to smuggle?" Lara asked as she played Zombieville. It was amusing, to say the least; pretending that a wanted man was not in their living room and acting as if it was a normal night. Hopefully if anyone was watching they would not see anything too suspicious. And if they were exceptionally lucky tonight then no one noticed the ruckus caused by Sully's abrupt appearance.

"It was more like we had to steal back something."

"Steal from the Yakuza?" Sam commented from the kitchen counter, knife in hand as she chopped up some vegetables for Jonah, who had situated himself in front of the stove.

"That was the job, yeah." Sully responded as easily as if she had commented on the weather.

"Who scares you badly enough to do something stupid like that?"

"Always know just what to say, don't you, Reyes?" Sully shot back, "And it wasn't outta fear. It was a test."

"Who the hell makes stealing back a random artifact a test?"

"Please stop with the goddamn questions! I'm getting to it." Sully complained, "Nate was contacted by- well I guess you could call them an organization."

"And this organization's name is?"

"It's a need-to-know kind of deal." Sully growled at Reyes, who merely shrugged as she continued to stare at the TV set, "As I was saying, Nate was approached by a member of this organization. They're practically a myth to guys like me, and I hunt after anything with a fairytale and a map attached to it.

"It takes a lot of recognition to gain their attention, sure, but just getting invited isn't enough. See, they ask you to accomplish a task; make sure that you're up to snuff with what they do. And let's just say that they handle the 'order' between mythology and reality. Some paranormal shit."

Jonah snorted as he stirred the broth, "I think we have an idea."

"Well, regardless of what you've seen, that's the short of it." Sully shrugged, "Nate was going through his initiation and he's maintained radio silence for a week now."

"And if you're working under Uncle Vic's shift, that's four days too long." Lara chimed in.

"Right. The kid's a pain in my ass but he's never once missed a check in for as long as I've trained him." Lara could make out the distress in her Uncle's voice for just a moment before he continued with his explanation,

"Now for the most part, we aren't allowed any help." Lara locked eyes with her Uncle as he continued, "If you screw up, you're pretty much FUBAR and they want nothing to do with your incompetence. But, I squeezed out an exception.

"We can recruit the help of other potential initiates."

There was a moment of silence as Sully waited for the group to digest the news.

"You find the remains of a civilization that's been untouchable for centuries, and you honestly thought that you didn't get their attention?"

"Then why the secrecy?" Reyes questioned, "If they're planning on inviting us into this cult, or whatever, why not give us some more information on them?"

"Because you haven't been invited yet." Sully answered, "Only members of the organization can bring in new initiates. I just asked for the next four on the list."

"OK." Lara answered, "So what's the plan?"

"Are we not going to talk about this?" Sam argued from the kitchen, "We're just going to head into this?"

"YOU don't have to do anything." Lara shrugged, "My decision's been made. I'm helping him."

"Great!" Sully clapped in finality, "Guess it's settled!"

"The hell it's settled!" Sam shot back, slamming the blade down in frustration, "Lara, honey." She addressed the woman still nonchalantly playing with her phone, "Think this through. You just made it out of one hell-hole, do you really want to jump into another one?"

Lara had the decency to look sheepish, "Like I said, he's family."

"Family you haven't seen or heard from in a decade." Reyes reminded her, sparing a glare at the otherwise unfazed older man.

"It's..." Lara struggled to find the words. How could she explain? How could she admit the words that had been lingering in the back of her head for months now.

Run. Run away from it all. Lose yourself in the unknown. Find adventure.

It was unhealthy, not to mention irresponsible. She knew that, goddamit. But she had an opportunity to let go, to lose herself in the chase for just a little bit longer.

"It's something I need to do." Lara finally said, hoping to put as much false reassurance as she could into a simple statement.

She could feel Reyes' hard stare from the corner of her mind and she could already tell that the older woman had seen through her facade.

"Then I'm staying with you, Lara." Reyes finally said, "They were planning on recruiting us as is, might as well see what the big deal is about." Lara's shoulders sagged in relief. It felt more like Reyes wanted to babysit than sate her curiosity, but support was support.

"Jonah?" Reyes turned to the Samoan,

"Like I can be anywhere else." Jonah shrugged with an easy smile.

"Well then, I suppose we are done here." Nishimura spoke up before Sam could have any say in the matter. Lara had again forgotten that the imposing man was still in the room,

'_Must be a reporter thing_.' Lara reasoned to herself.

"Lara." He bowed deeply and dragged a protesting Sam out the door.

Sully looked to Lara who seemed indifferent at the Nishimura's sudden departure.

"As much as I don't want her in danger," Lara sighed, "something tells me that she'll find a way around Mr. Nishimura." Lara pushed aside the guilt of placing her best friend in danger once again. _'But I'd rather have her nearby than out of sight_.' Her conviction only strengthened at the memory of the burning plane falling from the sky.

'This time, no one is going to die on my watch.'

"Well now that that's settled, I think." Sully interrupted her thoughts, "Let's get down to the brass tacks."

He gestured at Jonah to shut off the windows and close the blinds; Sully's not-so-dynamic entrance had been enough of a distraction that Lara failed to notice the late hour and the once humid air had begun to chill.

As Jonah joined Lara and Reyes on the couches, Sully moved to the front of the room. He leveled a hard stare at each person, quietly demanding their undivided attention. Even Reyes sat up marginally straighter,

"None of what I am about to say leaves this room. And only tell your friend if she chooses to come back. You are all officially a part of the initiation. By agreeing to partake in the initiation, you have taken an oath of secrecy. Any attempts to remove yourself from initiation before your proctor- you will meet him later- allows it or to inform any of the higher authorities of your initiation will be dealt with using lethal force." The was a gravity to his voice that left no room for skepticism. Upon noticing that everyone had agreed to those terms of secrecy, Sully continued,

"Before I get to any of the details, what do the three of you know about the Fountain of Life?"

* * *

**A/N: And done! Jesus you have no idea how hard it was to finish this chapter. First, life happened. Then when life got sorted Skyrim happened (just...don't) THEN my laptop crashed (fun fact, rewrote this entire chapter on my phone) But, to anyone who thought that this fic was dead fear not! I do not plan on giving this story up anytime soon. Please keep patiently waiting and I promise I'll try and get the next chapter finished ASAP**

**Also, I still badly need a beta x.x**

**Until next time!**


End file.
